


Dare

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Determination, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and if tomorrow you should wake</i>
  <br/>
  <i>in a world that isn't this</i>
  <br/>
  <i>don't forget what you learned in blood and fire</i>
  <br/>
  <i>don't forget how you survived</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dare  
> Written: 2013?  
> Note: I remember singing this to myself, though I do not remember writing it down. I’m pretty sure I’d been listening to The Hunger Games soundtrack on repeat for weeks. Anyway, I just found it again, read over it, and it’s done. So. 
> 
> Another note: so I’m not actually, like, working on anything I should be working on? Which includes the Fast&Furious fic and my thesis. 5012allinarow introduced me to One Direction, so I’ve been mainlining fic. And I miss poetry. So.

don't you dare close your eyes  
don't you dare pretend it's not happening  
the world around you is burning  
and this is how you live  
this is how you live  
and if tomorrow you should wake  
in a world that isn't this  
don't forget what you learned in blood and fire  
don't forget how you survived

don't you dare close your eyes  
and pretend you're somewhere else  
pretend it's all different  
'cause this is what we got now  
pray all you like  
pray that it's gone  
pray that someone’s listening  
pretend that someone cares  
don't you dare  
'cause this is what we have  
and this is who we are

this is how we survive  
even if we can't thrive  
at least we're alive

wish all you like and keep on wishing  
even after your heart's dead  
even after you're frozen  
even after you're hollowed out and burnt  
don't forget where you came from  
don't forget who you are  
and don't forget what we were once

and now we're just scarred  
and now we're just scarred  
and don't you dare pretend  
and we'll never apologize  
don't you dare pretend  
'cause this is what we are

this is what we have  
and all we'll ever be  
now that we've been hollowed out  
now that the world's on fire  
the world's on fire  
don't you dare close your eyes  
don't you dare pretend

and we'll never apologize  
we'll never apologize  
and don't you dare close your eyes


End file.
